Data mining is a field in which data about users is collected and analyzed for a variety of purposes. Data mining may be performed to collect/analyze, for example, Internet data such as web analytics. Web analytics may be obtained when a population of users visits a web page and/or starts an application that causes certain program instructions to be executed. Usually, data is collected for web analytics purposes through a variety of mechanisms, including the setting of a cookie and/or by running scripts in the HTML document. The scripts may perform a variety of functions, including grabbing variables from the document object model (DOM) and/or sending back an image request to a data collection server either internally or externally hosted.
The program instructions for web analytics are generally authored and run by a variety of vendors, including Omniture™, Google™, Yahoo™, and Webtrends™, among others, in order to be able to capture data such as web page load times, “mouse overs” (i.e., moving a mouse over a particular object on the web page), and the page requestor's IP address. Meanwhile, web pages are generally written in Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). They are written using HTML elements that include “tags” surrounded by angle brackets. Information in the tag may tell the web browser how to interpret the HTML element (e.g., as text, for insertion of an image into the webpage, for running a script, etc.). These tags can, among other things, include or can load scripts in languages such as JavaScript™. A medium complexity web page may include 5-10 tags with a reference to scripting code stored on servers managed by different vendors.
When a marketer associated with an organization decides that she wants to change the code to measure and analyze different features, the process is often tedious and challenging. In many situations, to perform this update, the marketer must create a new custom variable in the program instructions, define what the new variable is, and specify what data the modified code must capture for the web page. Since the marketer might not be skilled in how to perform these modifications, she must interface with her information technology (IT) department or other similar agency. Sometimes, even the IT department may not adequately understand the syntax of the web analytics program instructions to properly modify the code, especially given that the myriad web analytics vendors, advertisers, survey researchers, and marketers all have their own custom computer code for effectuating the collection of data for analysis. In other situations, the IT department may not have the appropriate bandwidth to modify the code for deployment on schedule (e.g., for an advertisement campaign deadline, etc.). These problems are only exacerbated when a client's website has many pages and/or many different types of program instructions for collecting various data about a web page visitor.